Kuzon
Kuzon is the main character in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. He is a 15 year old teenage Saiyan boy, who meets Goku and the Z-Fighters when he lands on Earth with his best friend, Mumba. Kuzon is Goku's biggest fan, and even left his planet to visit him. 'About/Personality' Kuzon is a sort of silent Saiyan chiold, that is very confident and who's pride is unending. When their is a fight, Kuzon wants to be the main fighter, in order for him to see what he's made of, and wishes to master all the Saiyan levels and forms, to become stronger as he always wanted to be. But he still has respect for his colleagues. 'Appearance' Kuzon always wears his signature blue clothes, and has a brown tail, blue eyes, and a blue sword which for unknown reasons is never even used or mentioned. Biography Just before Planet Vegeta blew up, 2 saiyans, a male and female were heading towards a random planet due to pressing a button in a hurry to get off Planet Vegeta. The saiyans land on a planet with a unknown race. The saiyans plan to destroy the planet for Frieza, but are relaxed by the races delights. 7 years later, the Saiyans had a child, Kuzon. Kuzon grew up and trained with his father and made a friend out of a member of the race, Mumba. Mumba grew up with Kuzon and trained with him. When Kuzon was 7, Kuzon was asleep, At the same time, Broly had finnaly been defeated and a spirit Somehow, flowed from Brolys inner body, all the way across the galaxy, to the planet where Kuzon was with his parents. The spirt flowed in his body and made Kuzon the next, Legendary super saiyan. Over the years, Kuzon and Mumba trained and trained and got older, when Mumba was 11, he became a spaceship builder like a lot of his race, and when Kuzon hears about Goku and the others, He got Mumba to build a home spaceship, for him and Mumba to travel to Earth in. On Kuzon and Mumbas journey to Earth, there was a Full kitchen, living room, 4 bedrooms, a bathroom, a Training room, a gravity training room, and a second story with driving deck, which they both used to their domain. After The 2 arrived on Earth, Kuzon heard of Snake soon arrival, he told Mumba to leave back to the home planet and be safe. Mumba then had the acception and said yes. Snake and Kuzons showdown Kuzon after the next day of spending the night at Chi-Chi and Goku's, Kuzon was up and ready for Snakes arrival like the others, and seen Snake, Kuzon and Goku went to Yunzibit which is where they did there showdown. Kuzon let Goku go first, so he can watch him fight, but refused to let Goku beat him, or go Ssj4. After Goku went unconchious, Kuzon fought Snake himself. The 2 pummeled Each other, in a deadly bloody battle, then Snake pulled off a Numa blast, which destroyed half of yunzibit, and almost Kuzon. Snake thought he was the winner, until Out of nowhere, Kuzon got up and then Became a Super Saiyan, after a minute of warm up. Snake was surprised of this form he had obtained, until he was abrubtly interuppted by a ultra kick by Kuzon, which then lit the Super Showdown, beetween them. With the ground spurting lava, and a long bloody battle, Kuzon was getting more powerful with every hit, while Snake was just getting worse. Then Kuzon thought of his desprete move, the Super Bomb. Kuzon struggled to Form it due to snakes ignert act, but Kuzon kicked him to a high wall and fired the bomb, which could barley be seen from space , and Could even be seen from Roshis, The bomb incenerated Snake to pure ash, and rubble. the energy the bomb stole from was unacceptable and Kuzon fell to the ground unconchious and left his Super Saiyan state which then became a Pure hearted, Z fighter. Kuzon and Cabbans take-on After Kuzon and Snakes long, hard, bloody fight, Kuzon lay on the ground at the battle scene unconcious form long energy loss Super Bombs only dislike, Kuzon smiles from defeating Snake. The other Z-Fighters get curious why Kuzon took all night, so Goku go's Super Saiyan 4 and appears with Goten and Trunks to Yunzibit, where they soon find Kuzon on the ground out. The gang take him back to Roshi's where everybody else is glad to see Kuzon, Dende heals Kuzon, Kuzon takes a shower and cleans up, and then go's back to his self and shows everybody his Super saiyan state, which the other Super Saiyans Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks are surprised of. After a Single Day, Gohan and the others feel a high energy in the city, and Gohan, Goten and Trunks go to check it out. A Space ship, with a bunch of pods with it, land on the ground. a bunch of Saiyan guards come out and A strange other Saiyan man walks out of the Spaceship, Cabban. Cabban, Gohan both have a lnog conversation, and then Cabban destorys a little section of the city, leaving Gohan and them under a pile of rubble, and Cabban and his guards continue on to fly away for his search for Broly the Legendary super Saiyan, (Which He finds out later that is Kuzon but he still trys to kill him). After a hour Goku and Kuzon get suspicious and go to the city to see what Gohan and them are up to and whats taking so long, Goku and Kuzon rescue Gohan, goten and trunks from the rubble take them home and Gohan explains to them what happened, then Goku and Kuzon go away to find this "Cabban" guy. Kuzon wants to go in the Hyperbolic time chamber to train to beat this Cabban guy. Which he then makes levels Ascended, Ultra, Full power, and SSJ2. After Goku and Kuzon get out of the chamber, they chase after Cabban for a while, Cabban lands to scavenge the area, which is when Goku and Kuzon make their landing and Meet Cabban for the first time. They all talk, then agree to fight like Saiyans. Cabban powers up and Goku go's Super saiyan, to Cabbans surprise and Goku easily outmatches Cabban, but Cabban is still intacted to him being as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, which is what he's waiting for. Kuzon then fights as a Super saiyan, and Cabban outmatches Kuzon, then Kuzon go's Ascended Super Saiyan and outmatches Cabban, but Kuzons not impressed with himself and his slow buldged body, and turns Super Saiyan 2, skipping Ultra and Full power Super saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon orders Goku to leave he usually does and takes Cabban himself which begins the series next super Battle. After That They begin the battle, Saiyan on Saiyan. Ssj2 Kuzon quickly pummel's Cabban but over time Cabban catches up, but he is still a bit weaker than Kuzon. Kuzon slam's Cabban around and so does Cabban to Kuzon. Kuzon take's advantage of the lightning from his Super Saiyan 2 Form and use's it to shock Cabban. After so long of a sweaty bloody battle (Not as bad as Snake's) Kuzon, worn out almost with Cabban doing the same, him and Goku decide to use the Super Spirit Bomb, which Kuzon assert's lots of his energy to it, and they throw it together straight at helpless Cabban. The Bomb incinerates Cabban like Snake and ends his terror rein. Goku and Kuzon fall unconcious to the ground happy. Parents See Kuzons Parents Moves Kuzon can form a energy blast like most others. Kuzon signature move is the Super bomb. It has the abillity to eradicate a being to ash, and causes a violent explosion that can be seen from Space as a giant, white ball. Similar to the Spirit Bomb, only not thrown. Kuzon also has the Ultra Kick and Ultra punch. He throws a kick or punch at amazing speed and smashes the enemy where its used. The Super Sinjitsa Blast, the move used to defeat King Meje, it tears through dirt and whoever it hit's, strong enough to blow up a planet. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fan Stories Category:Kuzey457 Category:Male